White Heat
by thevelvetbunny
Summary: SaiSakuSasu. When investigating the murder of numerous women in the mountains of the Iron Country, Sai Sakura and Sasuke come into contact with a strange plant that heightens their sexual desire. Will it push them apart or bring them closer together?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**White Heat**

**Chapter One- The Complication**

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar, drinking warm sake as a gust of wind whistled through the bar. Some inconsiderate Neanderthal had left the bar door open to the freezing winds and he shot the perpetrator a seething look of discomfort. The man simply averted his gaze and the doors swung back closed, creaking loudly on its hinges. Sasuke wrapped his coat around him, whilst a fire crackled in the stone hearth across the room, and he could feel the slight warmth soothe his tired bones. The mission they had been sent on was a troublesome one, and to Sasuke it all seemed like a tiresome bother. It was his first A-Rank mission since having his chakra returned to him, and he really would have settled for a standard escort mission, but no; the Hokage had to have her way and send him on some ridiculous place out in the sticks with barely literate locals.

"Want a refill?" The barmen asked as he polished a glass, and Sasuke looked up and pulled his coat around him tighter then nodded. The man slid over and poured Sasuke more hot sake, and Sasuke watched as the steam curled in the air. He was meant to be interviewing suspects, for their mission was to uncover the truth in regards to the gruesome murder of three women. Sasuke had mentioned he'd go to the local bar to collect statements from fellow drinkers, but had yet to really make any head-way. He truly didn't fancy conversing with half-wits, so he decided to steel himself with a stiff drink beforehand.

With a tired sigh, he set about drinking his boredom away, and soon found himself slightly giddy from the piping-hot drink. He drank and couldn't help let a shiver rush along his spine.

The door swung open again, and the cold accosted him. Sasuke turned angrily to stare with the entire malcontent he could muster at the second inconsiderate bastard, only to find Sakura stepping towards him. She took one look at the slight rosy-tint to her teammate's face and fixed him with an iron glare, hands on hips.

"'Collecting information' are we?" She raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke shot back a glower. His mood was abominable, and he really couldn't stand to have an altercation with Sakura, whose brow rose as she saw him shoot her a seething glare.

"I wished to have a drink first," He stated clearly and turned away, back to the bar.

"Great way to start a mission, Sasuke," Sakura replied, the sarcasm rife in her voice. "Come on, we best start collecting statements,"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt his head spin slightly. He knew he'd never get the best of Sakura in this argument so lethargically rose from his stool and took one last swig.

"We'll only be five minutes, and then we can rendezvous with Kaka-Sempai and Sai," She said, but Sasuke never looked encouraging whenever Sai's name was mentioned. The two young men seemed to loath each other's prescience, and not much had changed in the two years since they first met in one of Orochimaru's vast hideouts. They still spat insults at each other, much to Naruto and Sakura's exasperation.

"Who do you want to question first?" Sasuke asked, boredom lacing his words.

Sakura pointed to a group of six men situated at a large round table, all playing cards and merry from sake. Sasuke's heart sank as he realised he'd have to endure talking to this rabble, trying to make sense of their hideous accent. He'd barely been here an hour and he utterly loathed it. Sensing his hesitation, Sakura hooked an arm with his and moved them towards the table.

"Hello," Sakura began. "We're the shinobi assigned to investigate the murders of the three women and we'd like you to answer a few questions,"

"Going about it in the wrong way, young miss," One man said, and fixed Sakura with a blatantly predatory stare. Sasuke felt the heat rise to his face as all the men began to drink Sakura in with their eyes like lecherous cretins. "Can I buy you a drink, darling?"

Sakura smiled awkwardly, but continued on with professionalism. Her grip on Sasuke's arm seemed to tighten.

"What do you mean 'going about it the wrong way'?" She probed and all the men exchanged glances.

"A nasty business, but you should be talking to those devil worshippers, up in the monastery," Another man stated, and the others exchanged knowing glances. "They're all filthy heathens, worshipping false gods and demons,"

"You mean the monastery should be under suspicion?" Sakura asked and gave Sakura a fleeting glance.

"Those men, starved of the pleasures of the flesh would do anything missy, and when they are brought to justice, they'll all hang," A resounding nod from all the other patrons of the bar seemed to clarify that the suspicion should be held at the monastery high up in the mountains. "They say those heathens summon demons to do their ill-doings, they've plagued this town with disasters even you shinobi would be sickened by,"

"I see, thank you for your time," Sakura said and turned to Sasuke. "Looks like we know where our next lead is,"

"Where are the others?" Sasuke looked utterly disinterested, but Sakura attributed this to him being weary from the travel.

"We're meeting them back at the inn," Sakura said. "I heard there was a sect of monks high up in these mountains, and all fingers seem to point to them,"

"They're probably harmless old men," Sasuke stated, having seen how deeply the prejudice the locals were. "All crazy from solitude and the worshipping of whatever deities they have, the people here are just superstitious,"

"Still, the locals seem to think there's something suspicious about them, so we best report it to Kakashi,"

"He went to see the Mayor, didn't he?" Sasuke asked, for he couldn't really remember his Captain's orders just an hour before.

"Yeah, and Sai went to see the owner of the coal mine," Sakura replied, and went to leave.

"I haven't finished my sake," Sasuke said, and Sakura turned round, and gave him a beseeching look.

"Honestly Sasuke..." She sighed, but knew the Uchiha wouldn't move a muscle unless he'd finished what he paid for.

"Have a drink," Sasuke said, and motioned to the barman.

"Really Sasuke, we don't have time," Sakura chided, but could see Sasuke reaching into his pocket for the extra cash. He unceremoniously threw the coins on the countertop and fixed Sakura with a stare. "Oh alright then..."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura conceded. In truth, he had begun to develop feelings for the kunoichi, nothing serious, just desire. She was safe, and smart, and he enjoyed her company, but he never knew how to breach the gap between them, for she appeared to have grown out of her childish crush. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman, and he often found himself gazing at her pretty face and hard, shinobi body whenever he could sneak a fleeting gaze.

"I never knew you'd be such a bad influence, Uchiha Sasuke," She told him in jest, and drank the sake from the small, circular cup.

"Just staying for one drink isn't bad," Sasuke stated. "Two drinks however..."

"We don't have time," Sakura said quickly, though she seemed to relish in the time spent between them. She gave him a wide smile, just as the door swung open again and a harsh wind swirled inside the building. Both shinobi shivered from the might of the cold and turned to look at who entered. Sasuke groaned audibly as Sai poked through the door.

"How'd it go Sai?" Sakura asked jovially, and Sasuke just looked utterly conquered.

"Fumio-san didn't know much, only said that suspicion was directed at the monastery mostly," Sai said. "Although he did mention that they're mainly old men who've gone loopy from being hermits most of their lives,"

"Did he mention anything about their religious practices?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what could possibly instil the locals with such loathing hatred and suspicion.

"No," Sai answered tritely, as he no longer put on a polite facade for Sasuke. "That still remains a mystery,"

"Do you think this Fumio is a dubious character?" Sakura asked.

"No, these murders have been bad for business and he spent most of the time ranting about them,"

"Then we'll have to tell Kakashi about the monastery,"

"He should be leaving soon," Sai said pointedly and looked at their drinks with disapproval. "We shouldn't keep him waiting,"

"That'll never happen," Sasuke said, and Sakura chuckled.

"Sasuke we have a duty to fulfil, we're not here to party," Sai said resolutely, and Sasuke fixed him with a barbed glare.

"This is just to combat the cold, Sai," Sasuke retorted. "And you don't need it, your bloods already cold as ice anyway,"

"At least I can handle the cold, but I bet your dicks retreated so far up yourself it's barely there," Sai spat, and Sasuke went red with rage.

"For all the time you spend talking about dicks, I would say you want to suck one badly you perverted nonce," Sasuke growled and Sai leaned forward with similar unadulterated rage.

"Boys, boys," Sakura stepped off her stool and situated herself between them. "Calm the fuck down, we're not here to fight amongst ourselves, you're making a bloody scene,"

Sasuke and Sai looked around the room and saw that the locals were staring at them.

"Oh look we've disturbed the animals," Sasuke said, and Sakura thumped him on the arm.

"Come on, we should go report to Kakashi," Sakura said, and both boys realised her word was final.

* * *

The three shinobi left the warmth of the inn and steeled themselves from the cold. The harsh wind bounced off the sheer cliffs, and as dusk settled along the horizon the full globe of the moon peeked over the jagged edges of the mountains whenever there was a break from the clouds. Snow fell in a shrill blizzard, and it was hard to see a couple of feet in front of them. They made their way past the sprawling wooden houses, wondering how on earth and why anyone would ever choose to live in such a desolate landscape, where it was said that summer never truly warmed these frigid peeks.

They quickly found the inn and huddled inside, all red faced from the chill. Naturally Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so they situated themselves in the lounge and ordered hot tea. They drank in awkward silence, as both Sai and Sasuke were still frostily enraged with one another and Sakura made sure to place herself in the middle of them so they wouldn't be tempted to snap at each other.

It was another half an hour till Kakashi turned up.

"Oh back already are we?" Kakashi said, and looked at each of them. "Bit nippy out there isn't it?"

"What did you find out from the Mayor?" Sakura asked and Kakashi seated himself across from the three.

"Oh nothing much, other than the three women in question all worked at the monastery," Kakashi stated and watched their reactions.

All three looked to one another.

"No one mentioned that," Sakura said, and she told Kakashi of what the people in the bar.

"No wonder they're suspicious," Sai said.

"I'm going to go up there myself to speak to the abbot," Kakashi said. "You three can stay here and await my instructions,"

"Why are you going alone?" Sasuke asked, perplexed. "Surely we should interview the other monks,"

"We'll do that tomorrow," Kakashi said, and he got up to leave. "Sakura I have an assignment for you,"

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, and Kakashi produced a plant he'd uprooted from the ground. It was a white flower, pure as the heavy snow outside.

"I need you to investigate what this strange plant does. I found a whole load of them being grown in the Mayor's manner,"

"You snuck around?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, found some interesting bdsm sex toys while I was at it too," Kakashi said pleasantly, much to the others embarrassment.

He handed the plant over to Sakura, who inspected it with a critical eye.

"I've never seen this plant before," She said. "Did you manage to ask him anything about it?"

"Nope," Kakashi said. "But you've got two test subjects right there,"

Sai and Sasuke briefly glanced at each other.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sasuke asked and Sai didn't look too happy about it either.

"That's why you're not going to the abbey," Kakashi said, and met Sasuke's glower with his own. "I want to see what it does, if they're running drugs from this town then I'd like to know,"

"We're not here to investigate whether they're growing dubious crops, we're here to solve a murder case," Sai piped up, not very happy with the day's outcome.

"You're being ordered to be guinea pigs, and I suspect you'll enjoy it," Kakashi stated, ignoring the protestations of his subordinates. "Right I'll be off then, I'll be a couple of hours I suspect,"

Naturally, with Kakashi a couple of hours would probably turn into most of the night.

* * *

Sakura sat on the floor her legs crossed, brow furrowed in thought. She was huddled around a small gas fire they had used to cook rations on the way here, the pot bubbling over with the strange, purplish liquid. She'd already seeped her chakra into it, and found that whatever the stuff was, it was certainly no poison.

"It smells like shit," Sasuke stated and Sai too wrinkled his nose at the bizarre liquid.

"I have no idea what it is," Sakura said, her face certainly perplexed. She then took a ladle to the infusion and poured it into a couple of cups. "Here take one,"

"Are you _sure _it's not poison?" Sai asked, and as Sakura handed him the blend. She handed another to Sasuke who gawped at it with pure loathing.

"I've found it doesn't have any of the properties present in most poisons, so we'll see what it does," Sakura reasoned and the others began to trust her judgement.

"Why don't you have some too?" Sai asked Sakura, though the medic nin shook her head.

"I'm the only one who can counteract the effects of whatever that stuff is, I need to be lucid to look after you," Sakura said, despite having one the top Konoha medics in the vicinity they still weren't happy about drinking the ambiguous liquid.

Both young men looked to each other, for once bound in thought, until Sasuke decided he would be the first to brave a sip. Sai watched with fascination as Sasuke brought the drink to his lips and swallowed.

"It's not that bad," Sasuke said with surprise. He then began to drink more, deciding the drink was all right to carry on sipping.

Sai then began to drink his own, and found it to be quite pleasant.

"How long do you think until it'll take effect?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"If it's anything like alcohol then not long at all," Sakura responded clinically and Sasuke seemed satisfied with his answer.

Deciding they needed to pass the time Sakura switched on the television. Some drama came on the screen and Sakura was soon rapt in whatever the plot was. Sai and Sasuke on the other hand began to quickly feel the effects of the liquid and bizarrely both young men looked at each other, having both begun to feel a tingling sensation begin to wrack their bodies. It was the taint of arousal and as they steadily continued to drink these feelings became ever more present. Sasuke quickly felt the tingling rush to his nether regions and began wishing Sai was nowhere in sight. These feeling began to persist and he soon felt so aroused he could barely contain himself.

"What is it?" Sakura's voice cut through the television's commentary and Sasuke quickly regained his faculties. "You're sweating, both of you,"

"It's this stuff, you should try some," Sasuke prompted. If maybe Sakura tried some she would be tempted to ease the painful arousal in his loins.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked. "You can barely talk properly,"

"You should really try this stuff, it makes you feel amazing," Sai prompted and Sasuke whipped his eyes to the other young man. The look that transpired was one of understanding, for once.

Sakura looked concerned but from the state of the other two she reasoned enough that they were fine so she began pouring herself some whilst the others helped themselves to some more.

Sasuke sipped his newly topped up glass and looked to Sai. In his aroused state, he realised that he was suddenly viewing the other shinobi in a new light. It wasn't one of hatred or contempt, but that he was strangely attracted to the way the man's lips closed against the cup of the curious liquid.

"This is all right," Sakura said as she took her first sip, but was surprised neither nin replied and watched as Sasuke and Sai exchanged a look between them she had never seen before. To her shock she recognised it as lust. "What the hell are you two-"

"You should drink some more of this Sakura," Sai said quickly, but he never took his eyes off Sasuke. Sai himself had never made his feelings clear to Sasuke, but he did truly enjoy looking at the Uchiha. All the time they spent fighting had turned into something Sai viewed as flirtation, despite him hating his guts to the core. Sasuke was a good looking young man, and Sai's sexuality was ambiguous at best, so when he drank this strange concoction all his feelings seemed to be laid out exactly for Sasuke to see. He was surprised Sasuke appeared to enjoy it.

Sakura watched in surprise as both young men stared at each other with such an intense gaze it made her quiver with excitement. The lust in the room was nearly thick enough to slice a kunai through.

Then Sasuke's demeanour seemed to change and he immediately shot Sakura one of the most intense stares she'd ever experienced.

"Drink up," He said, and then moved off the bed he was sitting on and slid to the floor. He lusted after her so deeply he extended a hand and touched her cheek.

Sakura sat dumbfounded as Sasuke extended his hand and touched her. Her skin seemed to flare from his touch and excitement rose in her belly as he stared at her with those usually cold eyes. The embers of attraction were lit inside Sasuke as he pulled her to him slightly and kissed her, his body tingling so furiously he was quivering. Sakura allowed him to kiss her, still unsure about the effects of the drink. He kissed her with skill that made her weak at the knees, despite sitting down. She jumped slightly as she felt Sai appear behind her and smooth a hand along her back.

"You wouldn't leave me out, would you?" Sai asked smoothly and Sakura craned her neck back to look at him. Sasuke continued to kiss her along her neck as the smooth expanse of skin begged to be kissed.

"You're both off your faces," Sakura stated but couldn't be seduced by the wanton gazes both young men threw her way.

"Drink more," Sasuke hummed against her neck, though didn't move away for her to reach the glass. Sai moved for her and brought the drink to her lips.

"Give her room," Sai said tritely to Sasuke, who glared back at him.

Sakura drank up, watching both Sasuke and Sai as they stared at each other, neither wanting to relent.

"Stop staring at me like that nonce," Sasuke snapped. "I always knew you liked cock,"

"From the way you're staring at me, I'd say you were denying your own impulses," Sai didn't need to resort to petty insults; he already knew he'd won.

Sakura drank a hefty amount, eager to see how far this would go. Within a couple of minutes she was feeling the same tingling erupt like goose-rash along her pretty skin. She placed a hand on Sai's thigh. He looked down at her with those lips pouted.

"I can see what you mean," She said huskily, letting the concoction take her fully. It was the most amazing arousal she had ever felt, and it worked so quickly. It was likely the Mayor was a sex maniac, considering he had a whole batch of this stuff growing in his house.

Sai saw Sakura's touch as ascent, and dipped his head so he could taste her pretty lips. Sakura felt Sasuke's hands possessively manhandle her, touching her in ways that made the tingling sensation form a tight knot of desire in her belly.

"I'm not going near you," Sasuke said resolutely to Sai, even with his faculties impaired he still couldn't deny his stubborn pride. Hell would freeze over until he let that pansy anywhere near his cock.

"We'll see about that," Sai spat back, momentarily breaking his kiss with Sakura.

"You two can still argue when you feel this good?" Sakura sighed, though her stomach flip-flopped when Sasuke began unzipping her shirt. "There must be something wrong with you,"

"Sasuke's the only one with a problem," Sai hummed onto her lips.

"I'm sure he'll come around..." Sakura grinned onto Sai's lips and they kissed deeply, Sasuke ignoring their little commentary and pulled off her shirt. They sat on the floor as Sakura's smooth skin came into view. Sasuke began marauding her skin with nips and kisses and moved his hand round to her back to un-do her bra. The position was awkward and so Sasuke looked up from Sakura's delicious skin and looked at Sai.

"Unhook her bra," He said plainly, and Sai began doing what he was told. Sakura sat up in better position, her back to Sai as he began to unhook her bra. Sasuke moved in for the kill in their altered position and kissed her full on the lips as Sai took off her bra.

Sakura was feeling amazing as Sasuke kissed and nipped at her lips. He was such a good kisser, as was Sai and she groaned as the young man behind her began to massage her petite, full breasts. Sasuke was quick to catch on and began to trail kisses along her torso, and as his lips neared Sakura's nipple, Sai moved his hands away and began run his mouth along the nape of Sakura's neck.

Both Sasuke and Sai seemed to work in tandem, working out the best course of action as Sakura arched into their caresses and kisses. The feelings wracking her body were delectable, and she'd never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. Her heart was thumping in her ears from the thrill of it.

"This feels amazing," She whispered, feeling Sai's lips against the side of her neck and Sasuke's teeth nipping at her taught nipple.

Sasuke then grew impatient, and his attention went to the shorts she wore. He sat up and began to take them off, peeling away any traces of clothes left encasing her skin. She could feel Sai's erection flush with her back and wondered whether she could touch it, make him feel like she was at that moment in time, but she was too rapt with excitement as Sasuke removed the rest of her clothes. She felt no shame or embarrassment, the viscous liquid made her mind soar and heart flutter, and she no longer denied her darker impulses.

They were still seated on the floor as Sasuke kissed along her body, his hands smoothing along her legs as Sai hugged her to him, watching Sasuke as he kissed along her lower abdomen, nearing the centre of her pleasure.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed as he dipped in between her legs and began sucking her sensitive nub. Sai held her body as she squirmed from the feeling, steadying her so Sasuke could give her the attention she needed. Sai held her steady as he poured some more of the liquid into a half-drunk glass. He took a hefty drink and then positioned it at Sakura's lips. She drank greedily, and then Sai handed it to Sasuke.

The Uchiha briefly stopped his ministration to drink from the cup. His head was spinning with desire; he was completely giddy as he lavished attention on Sakura. He watched Sai with the same intensity and the other man looked back at him, but still his pride would never cave. He wouldn't touch the other man if he could help it, but his inhibitions were certainly lessening. He busied himself with Sakura, who he noted was just as beautiful and delicious as he'd always imagined her. The way she moaned his name as he handled her made his dick even stiffer.

Carrying on with his duty, Sasuke hooked her leg over his shoulder and began seeing to her more eagerly than any other man hand ever touched her before. When he slipped a finger inside her, Sakura groaned and bucked her hips towards his mouth.

Sai kept her steady and chuckled against her neck. He felt the urge to cup her breasts and did so. Sakura began to writher uncontrollably in his arms but he kept her steady.

"Eager aren't we?" Sai said, and Sasuke chuckled deeply, making Sakura squirm.

"I can't wait to feel you," Sasuke breathed against her and Sakura's heart fluttered at the words.

"Who says you get the first go?" Sai said. "You're already having most of the fun,"

"I get first dibs," Sasuke growled. "You can watch since you swing both ways,"

"I have a feeling you'll be swinging both ways by the end of tonight," Sai retorted, but Sasuke was too wrapped up in giving Sakura head to dignify his remark with an answer.

* * *

"So what brings you too our peaceful monastery?" The abbot asked as he poured Kakashi tea.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the murders that have taken place in the past month, three women who worked as servants in this establishment," Kakashi replied, but didn't touch the tea.

"Oh that grisly business, terrible isn't it?" The abbot replied, as nonchalant as one could be with a world-famous ninja questioning a suspicious circumstance. "We're peaceful here, that town does nothing but try to spit on our customs,"

"What are you customs?" Kakashi asked. "I know nothing of your particular sect,"

"We worship the Goddess, the Goddess of Light," He said. "You see, despite being exempt from sexual contact with both sexes, we worship that of a woman, no one harbours any ill-feeling to the opposite sex in this monastery,"

"You worship women, the female form?"

"Yes, for they are the ones who granted us life," He said plainly, and Kakashi garnered all he could of the man before him. "I see you may have already adopted the prejudices of the town below,"

"They claim to worship false idols, but I am not a religious man, my mission is simply to uncover who is behind these murders," Kakashi replied steadily. "I am not here to judge you, the information I gathered simply lead me here,"

"You'll find no violence here," Indeed, Kakashi couldn't deny the tranquillity of life in this temple-monastery; the halls were illuminated by soft candlelight and full of the sounds of a monk's chants. "We are simple people,"

"I wish to ask another question if I may," Kakashi began and the abbot indicated for him to continue. "I found a peculiar white flower in the house of the Mayor, and saw it growing up the side of the hill amongst the rocks. I was wondering if you had ever heard of the properties of such a plant?"

"Ah yes, a delicacy up in these parts but we don't have much use for it here," The abbot explained. "We are forbidden to touch it, as we can succumb to our basest of feeling if that substance is ingested,"

"What do you mean?"

"In these parts, we call it the White Heat; it's a flower that has long since been used as a remedy against impotence,"

"'Impotence' you say?"

"Yes, impotence, its long be used in these parts to combat the cold and harsh weather," The abbot continued. "One only has to ingest a small amount to feel its side effects, it does not surprise me that the Mayor had his own stash, he rather enjoys the pleasures of the flesh more than most,"

"Oh really?" Kakashi thought what he'd seen in the Mayor's house seemed to clarify his suspicions.

The abbot was about to continue, just when there came a knocking at his study door. Kakashi looked around as a man walked in. Just the sight of this man, with his greasy hair and terrible stench made Kakashi's skin crawl. He had a slimy look about him, unlike the abbot who Kakashi had found was seemingly respectable. The man locked eyes with Kakashi and gave him a creepy grimace.

"Brother Abbot, supper is served in the dining hall," His voice was as disconcerting as his looks and Kakashi was immediately alerted to his sheer repulsiveness. Alarm bells were ringing in his head as this man crept behind the door and left.

"If you will excuse me, Kakashi-san, I must take my leave," The abbot said and moved to stand up. "Feel free to look around of establishment, the architecture is beautiful and we have many points of tranquillity you may be able to find peace with the Goddess in,"

"You are most kind," Kakashi said and bowed. "Thank you for your time,"

"Not at all,"

Kakashi turned and left the tiny room, his head abuzz with thoughts. The fact that his three subordinates were left in a room together with a pot of that stuff made him suspect the worst, and indeed he had reason to if Sai and Sasuke's looks of desire towards Sakura were anything to worry about. He gazed at the statue of the Goddess, her stone skin smooth and voluptuous as it was astonishingly life-like. He wondered what debauchery these monks truly were capable of, and with a heavy head underwent his way back to the inn.

* * *

Sakura was in heaven, Sasuke panting on top of her, her eyes scanning around the room whilst the knot of pleasure kept her gripping onto his torso for dear life. Sai was sat on the other bed, watching them, tugging at himself with a furious rhythm.

"Hurry up Sasuke," He growled, with an unusual amount of feeling for someone like Sai. He was growing dangerously impatient and had finished the last remnants of the concoction.

Sasuke increased his speed and felt himself nearing his climax as Sakura gripped onto his shoulders and loudly exclaimed her release in a string of boisterous swearing that made Sai and Sasuke chuckle deeply.

"Fuck!" Sasuke was quick to come heavily and shuddered as his hips thrust only once more, before coming to rest on Sakura's chest. Both shinobi began panting heavily, coming down from their high. They gazed at each other, with dwindled desire and kissed chastely on the lips. As their kiss drew to an end, Sakura cast her gaze over to Sai who looked most uncomfortable sitting with his dark erection. Sasuke had collapsed on her, his whole being shattered from the rigorous exercise, but he was nowhere near satiated, just as he imagined Sakura was still feeling the effects of that infernal drink.

Sai rose from the bed now, and fixed them both with a stare of the most impatient longing Sakura had ever seen. Sakura wrestled free from Sasuke's bulk and deftly moved towards Sai. She was still on Cloud Nine, dizzy with desire and excitement. Tentatively, she moved a hand towards Sai and touched his erection. She marvelled at the feel of him, the way he slipped smoothly between her hands.

"Can I have you?" He asked in barely a whisper, and Sakura remarked on how he was always the one for propriety, even in sex. Sasuke had taken her, with less than a growl and a shudder had pumped into her with an unashamedly harsh rhythm. Despite the chaos he brought, Sakura had loved the feel of him, the way Sasuke snarled with feeling. Sai was a gentler lover, she suspected.

Moving to the other bed, Sakura still held Sai in her hands, soothingly pumping along his shaft as they made their way to the other bed. She stood on her tip-ties to kiss him, and Sai dipped his head to allow her access.

She lay down on the bed, but Sai flipped her over, his hand smoothing along her skin in such a sensuous way. He then positioned himself at her entrance, and Sakura could scarcely breathe as he thrust into her long and hard. A hand came up from behind her and began massaging her clit, his ministrations perfect. Sakura was soon feeling the tightness of the nerves in her belly, the tell-tale sign of her heightened arousal. She'd already come twice, and the orgasm seemed to come easier every time. Sai was hard, but indeed gentle, and she his pants as their sleek skin met with every thrust. Sakura buried her head in a pillow as she felt herself on the brink a third time.

"Sai!" She groaned into the pillow and game so hard she saw stars flit across her sight. Sai town moaned out his release and made sure to steady his legs, for he was still standing up. He thrust for the last time and quivered from the feeling, his bones suddenly becoming heavy as he stilled himself and released Sakura. He then turned to Sasuke as Sakura lolled in the aftermath.

The Uchiha was looking at him with the utmost vehemence, sitting across from them both with the erection still in plain sight. He gave Sai a loathsome glower.

"Enjoy my sloppy-seconds?" He taunted.

"I was wondering when we'd get round to each other," Sai said smoothly, seemingly unaffected from the aftermath, though his eyes did seem a little dopey.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me,"

"Not even when you're gripping the sheets with arousal?" Sai chuckled. "You really are stubborn, how did Naruto ever get to you?"

"_I _made the choice, Naruto had nothing to do with it," Sasuke lied, but he hoped Sai was too social-inept to realise it. Sai still had trouble with displaying his emotions and understanding those of others, so hopefully Sasuke's pride would remain intact.

"You always pretend to be so cold Sasuke, if only you would just let me-"

A hard knock at the door rang through the room, and Sai and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, and ran to grab his trousers. He hastily tugged them on, looked over to Sakura and threw bed sheets from the other bed over her whilst Sai stood around like an idiot. Sasuke snatched up his clothes and thrust them a Sai. "Get some fucking clothes on, nonce!"

Sai quickly whipped on his garments, and when he was ready Sasuke opened the door to reveal a wide eyed Kakashi.

"You three all right?" Kakashi asked. He could smell the stink of sex and surveyed Sasuke's sweating form. "You need a shower,"

"It's that flower, it's made us all sweat," Sasuke said quickly, though he blocked the view into the room. "And it makes you feel good,"

"How good?"

"A little too good,"

"The abbot explained to me that flower's for impotency,"

"Is it really?" Sasuke feigned lack of knowledge, as if he hadn't noticed.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, and peered around Sasuke's tall form. "I can smell her but I can't see her,"

"She's just taking a nap,"

"I'm surprised anyone could sleep through you two going at each other," Kakashi said, though he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway I'm here to tell you that they're preparing dinner for us downstairs, so wash up and come down,"

"Okay, that's fine,"

"And for goodness sake have a cold shower, you're burning up," Kakashi said and turned to leave. "See you in a minute,"

Sasuke closed the door and breathed out. They'd nearly been caught in the act, and knowing Kakashi he'd heard all of him and Sai's little spat. Sasuke burned with humiliation, but Kakashi seemed to feign no knowledge of what had transpired in this small room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sasuke said, but went over towards Sakura who was still hidden under the bed sheets. He shook her gently, and Sakura looked up, her eyes satiated and body lethargic.

"Was that Kaka-sempai?" She asked and Sasuke nodded. Immediately Sakura became animated and worry cast a grimace across her face. "Does he know?"

"Of course he knows," Sasuke said, and the thoughts worried him too.

"Oh shit..." Sakura buried her head in her hands. "Knew I shouldn't have drunk that wretched stuff,"

"Come on, we need to shower," Sasuke tugged at her arm and Sakura sat up, though she looked completely demoralised. She turned to Sasuke but suddenly appeared to be unable to look him in the eye.

"Nothing's changed," He snapped, as he wanted to believe that notion too. Sakura said nothing but moved towards the bathroom.

Sai, who had been quietly sitting on the other bed, began to remove his clothes.

"It would be easier if we showered together,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, pansy?" Sasuke snapped, but held a possessive hand on Sakura. "We shall go first and then you can follow,"

Sai smirked knowingly and simply sat back down on the bed. "Suit yourself,"

Sasuke hustled Sakura into the bathroom and they both took their shower without any groping or touching. The cold water splashed against their skin and appeased the flush of red-hot sweat. Sai told them to hurry up and came into the bathroom.

"As much as you want to keep Sakura for yourself Sasuke, I need to shower too,"

"You'll wait your turn," But as he said it, Sakura made her way from the shower and left Sasuke in the cold. She still couldn't look wither of them in the eye, and this suddenly began to worry both the Uchiha and Sai.

Sai nipped in as Sasuke left. He came into to see Sakura fully dressed, her wet hair tied up in a ponytail.

"We just have to wait for Sai," Sakura stated and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about the nonce, but he was certainly quick from the shower. He stepped inside an ruffled the towel in his hair, unashamedly naked.

"Put some fucking clothes on," Sasuke said, but he couldn't help running his eyes along Sai's wondrous torso. Sai was ready in seconds and the three made their way downstairs, hungry, but still tingling from the effects of that dastardly plant.

As they gathered themselves and filed downstairs, they were surprised to be confronted with Kakashi and a group of men who seemed baited for blood. Sakura walked over the Kakashi.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"There's been another murder, this time a ten-year-old girl," Kakashi said and the three exchanged looks.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R&R!


End file.
